Stolen Moments
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Draco and Hermione find the time to steal a few brief moments together. Fluffy one-shot.


_A/N: I was watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince on ABC Family and this popped into my mind demanding to be written!_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, but a girl can dream!_

"Where have you been!" Draco asked grabbing Hermiones upper arms tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Sorry McLaggen was harder to ditchen then I thought he would be. The first time he was away from the door I left."

"I don't understand why you had to go to that stupid party anyways. You could have blown it off and met here sooner."

"I couldn't just blow it off! I have a cover to maintain and besides I'm here now and we're wasting time, I'll have to be back soon before my absence is noticed."

"I sent an apple through earlier and it went but I'm not sure if anything live will go and it took me 2 tries to get the apple back."

"Well if you would release my arms I might be able to help." Draco looked down only to realieze that he did indeed still have a hold on her upper arms.

"Sorry Mya." He grinned sheepishly stepping away.

"No big deal but I think we really need to work on the cabinet right now, we can discuss you holding onto me later." Hermione walked past him to the vanishing cabinet.

"You said it took 2 tries to get the apple back right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied standing right behind her.

"Alright, let me see what I can do." Hermione took a step back and raising her wand started to sway with her eyes shut. After a moment she started to chant very softly. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and turned to face Draco, "give that a try. If it doesn't fix the double call problem I'll have to research some more."

"When are you free next?" Draco asked taking a step closer.

"Tomorrow I already told the boys that I had to study this weekend."

"Alright, I'll try another apple tonight. Can you meet me in our room tomorrow? I need a night free from this worrying." His hand rose to brush her cheek before cupping it. She closed her eyes and leaned into his comfort, allowing herself one brief moment before reminding herself that her absence would not go unnoticed.

"I really do love you but I have to go, somebody will notice if I'm not back soon. Please be safe." Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss before leaving.

********Next Day********

Draco walked into their special room that they created together. The Room of Requirment really was amazing at making whatever the person needed most. Their room had a ballroom on one side and a very large living room on the other side, complete with a couch the size of a king size bed, which Draco and Hermione had spent many a night on. Hermione was laying on the couch with her head resting on the arm closest to the door, her eyes were shut and she was breathing very softly, 'clearly asleep' Draco thought. He walked over as quietly as he could and leaned over to place a very gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Wake up, love," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, I was just napping. I was up all night looking up anything I could on vanishing cabinets."

"Your getting to be as ragged and tired as I am." He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't bother me as long as we get that stupid thing fixed so that you can carry out your deed."

"It would be easier if Severus would stop asking me what I'm up to. He knows I don't wanna do this by myself but he has no idea that your helping me and I sure as hell can't tell him that without telling him that I'm on the good side which if he let his thoughts slip could get me killed."

"When did our lives become so complicated? I can't wait until the day where my hardest decision is if I wanna go tanning or swimming or both." Draco had to chuckle at that.

"I think that if you move into our house in Greece with me then we will definitely be doing both for a very long time." Hermione smiled, "I'd like that."

"You do know that I just asked you to move in with me and you just said yes, right?"

"Yes I understood that the first time you silly man."

"You know I'm going to hold you to that right?"

"I look forward to it."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Draco inquired.

"No you haven't."

"I love you Mya."

"I love you too Draco. Now will you please sit down here so I can kiss you?"

"With pleasure darling." He grinned sliding onto the couch next to her and pulling her lips to his.


End file.
